Grass Stains
by Madam.Degrassi's Fortnight
Summary: A study day in the park leads to one of Clare and Eli's favorite games.   Established relationship   ONESHOT!


**A/N: Okay you guys! All your amazing reviews got me thinking, and I just couldn't sleep, so here's another idea that's been bobbing around in my brain. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Clare pushed her hair out of her face, smiling as the cool breeze caressed the soft brown strands and tugged on them teasingly. She turned her attention back to the book resting on her lap and sighed. As much as she liked reading, and English, and literature in general, she just could not get into this new assignment from Ms. Dawes. She flicked her bangs to the side and began to focus once more on the small text in front of her.

"_Whether thou request it or not, I shall…"_

It was no use. She was downright bored, and come to think of it, she was rather sleepy too. Clare laid back on her blanket and closed her eyes, sighing once more. If only the book had been _Romeo and Juliet_, or something like it that she could actually imagine Eli as the main character. This guy was too frilly, too borderline gay for her to even contemplate as Eli's starring role.

Mmm. Eli…. Now there was a subject she could go on, and on, and on about and not get bored!

However, thinking of Eli was just making it harder to concentrate on the horrible book in front of her, so Clare tried to clear her mind completely, and just focus on the beautiful day and the sounds of the park that she had all to herself. There were birds in the trees surrounding her, there was the sound of the ducks splashing around in the pond to her right, and then she thought that she could hear the sound of Morty rumbling up in the parking lot…

Wishful thinking.

"Oh stop it, Clare Edwards," she mumbled, not even opening her eyes. "You're being ridiculous." The fact that one boy could have her so tied up in knots was rather worrisome. But oh, they were such delicious, bone-tingling knots!

She began thinking about her boyfriend, wondering what he was doing right at this moment. She could imagine Eli's dark eyes, the way they bored into hers when he stared her down. She could see his smirk, utterly gorgeous and no longer scary, and-

"Oh!" Her eyes flew open in shock as a pair of soft lips brushed over hers. Her arms shot up to protect herself from whatever onslaught this might be, but hands pinned her arms to the ground, and then there was Eli, smirk perfectly in place, straddled above her. "Eli!" she gasped.

"Yes, Clare?" he asked, attempting innocence as he grinned down at her. "You know, I love it when you say my name like that." His lips twitched as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "But I love it even more when you moan it."

Clare's face bloomed with a deep blush, but she couldn't help feeling slightly aroused by her boyfriend's whispered words. She loved it when he whispered in her ear, and he knew it. Try as she might, Clare couldn't help but shift under him so that she could rub her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure she was starting to feel building up inside of her abdomen. "You know _exactly_ what I meant, Goldsworthy," she snapped, trying to draw his attention away from anything below the waist.

He, however, was not fooled, and the smirk widened as he felt her legs shift. "No, I don't think I do," he teased, his voice already getting that husky tinge that made Clare's spine tingle with anticipation. He pressed his hips down on hers, rocking slightly so that she could feel his arousal. "Tell me."

Clare gritted her teeth, pressing her lips together in an effort to keep from moaning out in pleasure. She couldn't let him get to her. Not today. She had…work to do. That's right. Work. "Eli, I've got that assignment from Dawes to work on," she said, trying to keep the whine out of her voice.

Eli reached for the book she was trying to grab and snagged it from her grasp. He looked at the cover, flipping it over and pretending to be interested in it, even though Clare knew he was baiting her for something. Something that would inevitably break down her defenses, and she would give into him like she always did. But it wasn't just the giving in that excited them, it was the chase, the trial and error, and the heightened arousal they managed to conjure for each other as they played their little games that set the tone and the bar.

And once again, Eli was raising the stakes by assaulting her in the park. Damn him!

"This assignment?" Eli scoffed. "Clare, she only gave this as extra credit!" He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her jawline, letting his teeth scrape over her jaw with shuddering dexterity. "Besides, I like the book that you left on my floor better. What was it called? 'Guilty Indelicacies'?" He grinned at her horrified expression as she just realized that she had left a trashy romance novel lying around in plain view. "Oh come on, Blue Eyes." He moved around to nip at her earlobe. "Let go a little."

Unable to resist, Clare reached up and pulled Eli down to her, eagerly letting his lips crash down on hers. It was always like this when they were together, this fire that consumed them until she was afraid that they would burn alive. It was always so hot when they played these games, and Clare could feel herself already becoming aroused. "Eli," she gasped, when he pressed his hips into hers again, the jean material rubbing deliciously against her core, so unyielding that it was painfully pleasurable.

Eli plunged his tongue into Clare's mouth, his lips moving against hers, coaxing her to respond with all the fervor he knew she possessed. Clare had a tendency to try to bottle up her emotions, even during sex, and he had to strive each time to get her to let go a little more. Not that he complained; after all, it was just another one of their games. His hands wandered over her hips, legs, and sides as his mouth continued to tease Clare into a state of headiness. "Let's get out of here," he whispered, running his tongue over her pulse point and smirking as she arched into his touch. "Let's get home."

Clare nodded, but the moment she opened her eyes and realized that they were still playing their game, her mind whirled into overdrive. She had to top him before this encounter was over, or he would have that awful smirk of his plastered all over his face for at least the next week….

With a dexterity that she rarely used, Clare twisted them around, rolling on top of a very surprised Eli. The blanket's edge bunched under his black jacket, and a couple of leaves were already attached to his hair, but Eli was grinning, his eyes lighting up with the promise of an adventuresome side of Clare that he rarely saw. "No," she whispered, and then pressed her hips into his…_hard_. "Here."

Eli's eyes widened and he stared at her for a moment. "H-here?" he asked, not believing that Clare had just said that.

"Here," she affirmed, pressing her lips to his and nipping at his lower lip before he could fully respond. "Why? Afraid to keep up with me, Goldsworthy?" she teased.

His eyes shone with both the love and laughter that made their relationship last through the many hurdles they had faced, and he gripped her hips, sliding her forward onto his arousal and making them both suck in a breath. "Not at all, Edwards," he gasped. "Bring it on."

Teasing aside, Eli rolled them both over once more, leaving the blanket far behind as he pressed his girlfriend into the soft, springy grass of the park and captured her lips with his once more. His hands smoothed over her shoulders, catching the zipper on her hoodie and pulling it down with nimble fingers. Clare returned the favor by pushing his jacket off his shoulders and tugging his shirt off. God, she loved looking at his chest. It was so pale, toned, and so hers. How had she gotten so lucky?

Eli stripped off her shirt and crooked his smirk when he realized that her bra clasped in the front. "Feeling daring?" he asked as he easily snapped open the flimsy clasp.

"Would I still be here if I wasn't?" she shot back, yanking his hips forward so that she could reach his belt. He caught her lips, biting hard on her bottom one, sending another jolt of pure pleasure straight through her body and momentarily slowing her processes down. She moaned and had to remind herself that she was in the middle of undoing his belt. His tongue fluttered across her lips and dove in as soon as she parted them slightly, making her hands shake as she blindly popped open the button on his jeans and tried to push them down his hips.

Eli, meanwhile, had somehow managed to get the front of her jeans open without her knowledge, and was currently tugging them down her legs. It was her turn to smirk when he noticed the black lace boy shorts she had chosen for underwear today, knowing that they were his favorite pair. Point for her. Eli groaned, and then his mouth was on her breasts and she forgot all about points as his fingers stroked her over the thin layer of her panties. "Eli!" she groaned as he pressed harder on her clit.

"Mmm," was all he said as he switched breasts and took her other nipple between his teeth, sucking hard. Clare opened her eyes long enough to see that his were closed, and a content smile curved his lips upward, making her catch her breath. He looked so happy here, with her, and it made her love him more. But then, his long fingers flicked her clit through the material, and her head rolled back as her fingers dug into the ground underneath her, searching for something to grab, something to keep her grounded. Dirt pressed into her fingernails as she arched her back and groaned out Eli's name again. That was all he needed to strip off her panties and lower his head to capture her clit between his teeth.

Everything within Clare contracted as she gasped, her hips bucking up, unconsciously trying to get closer to Eli as his tongue smoothed over her folds, darting in and out like he had when he had kissed her. "Oh," she gasped, when his tongue purposefully licked her clit as he slid one finger into her. He pumped his finger in and out, focusing on licking her clit in time with the now-constant bucking of her hips, his arm keeping her in place when she started to slide across the grass. As her walls began to flutter, Eli added a second finger and moved faster, harder, watching with awe as she came apart chanting his name.

He would never get tired of that.

He didn't give her time to rest as he wickedly plunged both fingers back in, making Clare yelp. She was sensitive after her orgasm, and her walls tightened around his fingers like a vise, still so tight even after all their time together. He smirked as she tried to hold in her cries. "Better keep it down, Clare. We wouldn't want to get caught for indecent exposure, now would we?"

Clare's head lolled to the side and she seemed to be holding her breath. That just wouldn't do. Eli twisted his fingers, brushing up against that sensitive bundle of nerves, and her breath whooshed out of her chest as she gasped, "_Yes, Eli, please…_"

"Please what?" he teased, getting even harder as he listened to her breathy pleas.

"Please…I-oh," Clare gasped, squeezing her eyes closed as she began to feel the delicious waves of another orgasm welling up, rising through her body and sending shivers down her spine. Eli withdrew right at the last moment, making her groan in dismay. She was so close that it almost hurt, and she squirmed around, hoping to get that last brush to send her over the edge, but Eli pinned her hips down, making her thrash her head in frustration. "Eli!"

Eli quickly stripped of his boxers, making sure one last time that there was no one else around, and moved over Clare. As he guided himself to her entrance, a thought suddenly struck him and Eli rolled them over so that Clare was now on top. Wide-eyed, she stared at him, alarmed and tense. He'd always been on top, and this new position was sending her equilibrium completely off balance. Plus, she had absolutely no idea how to do this. "I-I don't know what to do," she mumbled, embarrassed. It was times like this, when Eli knew and had experienced more than she had, that Clare felt under par.

Eli leaned up, pressing his lips gently to hers. "I know. I'll help." Very carefully, he guided her down on his cock, watching her face the entire time to make sure that she was alright with this new change. He smirked as Clare's eyes widened and her pupils darkened even more, and when she was fully seated, he let out the shaky breath he had been holding. "Good?" he asked.

Clare nodded, closing her eyes. "Really good," she whispered, amazed that everything felt different from up here. Her whole body was more open, allowing Eli to slide in further. She momentarily thanked God for birth control, and the ability to do this without a condom so that she could feel every single inch of her boyfriend. Instinctually, she moved her hips forward, and a bolt of pleasure flew through her, causing her to throw her head back with a gasp.

Eli groaned, gripping her hips tightly and pushing her up so that she slid back down over his member. Clare helped the second time, using her knees to push herself up and come back down, grinning as the pleasure flew through her body again. She began to set a rhythm with Eli's help, first sloppily, then smoothly, and soon she had tossed her head back, neck straining as she gasped Eli's name. He thrust up into her, his breath stolen away by the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend so lost in ecstasy that he had provided for her, and groaned, "Damn, Clare!"

"Eli," she whimpered, and her fingers moved down to rub her clit, sending a sickening streak of bone-melting pleasure from the back of her neck all the way down to her toes. Her toes curled and with one final thrust, Eli and Clare both fell over the edge, gasping each other's names.

Clare slumped forward, resting her head on Eli's sweaty chest. "Wow," she breathed.

Eli grinned tiredly. "I think that topped the time in Morty."

Clare laughed. "Yes, yes, I think so." She leaned up and kissed him very softly. "I love you," she whispered.

Eli tightened his grip around her naked waist. "I love you too," he said sincerely.

As they lay there, Clare got an impish idea and lazily remarked, "You know, I wonder how Romeo and Juliet would have done it, you know, after Juliet gave Romeo some time…" She raised an eyebrow, teasing him about their pact when they had first started dating.

She felt him stir again against her body, and with a laugh, he rolled her over, pinning her to the grass once more. "Probably something like this," he challenged sarcastically, and then lowered his mouth to hers once more….

* * *

As they moved to get their clothes later, Clare picked up the English book that she was supposed to have been reading, and stared at it for a moment before she tossed it into her backpack. She really didn't need the extra credit anyways! "I want my book back," she told Eli, who was trying to shake the leaves out of the rumpled blanket.

"Why?" he teased. "If you want to practice some more, just say so. You don't have to read about it."

Clare made a face, but was trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah, sure, Eli."

He held her close for a moment before they began walking back to Morty. "Today was a beautiful day," he remarked snarkily, and Clare couldn't help but laugh again.

"You know," she mentioned thoughtfully. "There's something I learned today that they don't mention in my books."

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Clare's eyes twinkled as she nodded and said, "They've never mentioned the grass stains."

* * *

**A/N: Okay ladies, for those of you that I OWE more stories to, I hope this one was right up your alley! ;) lol! Let me know!**


End file.
